Usagi Is Confused! Is Tuxedo Mask Evil?
Despite Usagi's promise to continue fighting, she is plagued by nightmares of her past life. As she is still worried over Tuxedo Mask, her friends at school are unable to lift her mood with the promise of free hairdressing at a newly opened salon. At the Hikawa Shrine, Luna informs Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Artemis of Usagi's poor condition. Rei in particular is sympathetic, a fact that surprises Makoto. However, Luna and Artemis decide that despite everything, Usagi must become a real princess and master the Silver Crystal as soon as possible. Usagi sits at home with the Orgel, remembering how Mamoru would often make fun of her hairstyle. She notices the article on the new hair salon, and Minako enters her room, having received no reply at the door. Minako starts brushing Usagi's hair, and suggests that a change of hairstyle might make her feel better. In the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite observes as Tuxedo Mask is gradually regenerated. Queen Beryl appears and demands that Kunzite steal the Silver Crystal as soon as possible, reminding him that they still don't know who Sailor Moon is. Kunzite says that he has a plan, revealing that he has a strand of Sailor Moon's hair obtained during battle. He now intends to find the person with the same hair. Usagi and Minako arrive at Kariko Tokoyama's hair salon, where the owner attends to Usagi's hair. Unbeknownst to the girls, Kariko has become an agent of the Dark Kingdom, and the hair dryers have been designed to analyze the DNA of the customers and compare it to the hair sample from Sailor Moon. An assistant prompts Minako to try out one of the hair dryers, and after some cajoling she agrees. The machine analyzes her hair, and Kariko is surprised to see it return a postive result. Kariko abandons Usagi at the sink and attacks Minako, convinced that she is Sailor Moon. The assistants release jets of hairspray which put most of the customers to sleep. Unseen, Usagi escapes the gas by crawling under a table, while Kariko continues to attack the drowsy Minako, demanding that she hand over the Silver Crystal. She tells Minako that the computer confirmed that her hair was Sailor Moon's, and Minako realizes that traces of Usagi's hair must have been on her head after she shared her hairbrush with her. Unable to persuade Minako to give her the Silver Crystal, Kariko fuses with her assistants to become the Youma Mitsuami, and Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon. Mitsuami is shocked to find that Minako is not the real Sailor Moon, but takes advantage of this opportunity to retrieve the Silver Crystal. As Mitsuami chases after Sailor Moon, Minako finally loses consciousness. Sailor Moon eventaully manages to blind Mitsuami with some powder, but when she tries to use Moon Healing Escalation she is stopped by a flying red rose. She is overjoyed to see Tuxedo Mask, but the rose suddenly turns black, and Tuxedo Mask says that he is, in fact, Endymion of the Dark Kingdom. He instructs Mitsuami to take the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. She obliges, chasing after Sailor Moon with a giant razor. Sailor Moon flees from the shop, followed by Mitsuami and "Endymion." Minako, barely conscious, transforms and decides to call the others. Mitsuami and Tuxedo Mask continue to pursue Sailor Moon around the city. Sailor Moon is knocked over, but as Mitsuami moves in for the kill, the rest of the Sailor Senshi appear with Luna and Artemis. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter combine their powers to destroy Mitsuami's razor, while Sailor Mercury blinds the monster with Sabão Spray. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Escalation on Mitsuami, releasing Kariko and her assistants. Sailor Mars approaches Tuxedo Mask, but Sailor Venus warns her that he is not the Tuxedo Mask she knows. He is suddenly contacted by Beryl, who tells him he must withdraw on Queen Metalia's orders. He disappears, leaving the Sailor Senshi confused. "Endymion" asks Metalia why he was ordered to withdraw. Metalia tells him that he cannot be allowed to die. Meanwhile, Beryl tells Kunzite that Endymion should be a useful warrior from now on. With Kariko and her assistants back to normal, Usagi says that she doesn't want ordinary people to become mixed up in their fight. Artemis is pleased at this apparent sign of maturity, although Usagi's continued joy over Tuxedo Mask being alive suggests that she may not have grasped the gravity of the situation. Artemis insists that Usagi is merely putting a brave face on matters, and Makoto advises Rei that she too should think positively regarding Tuxedo Mask. Meanwhile, Usagi vows to return Tuxedo Mask to his old self with the power of love. Category:Story